Some situations require forms, for example, two-sided forms, to be attached to surfaces such as a window interior in such a way that the form will remain reliably in place, but still be easy to remove while leaving behind as little adhesive residue as possible. For example, The Federal Trade Commission's Used Car Rule may require Buyers Guides be attached to used cars. Car dealers may prefer to attach to the Buyers Guides to the window interiors of cars on their lots. The Buyers Guides may need to remain in place on the window even if the window is rolled up and down. Once the car is sold the Buyers Guides may need to be removed, keeping the informational portion of the Buyers Guides intact so it can be used at the closing of the sale. The window may need to be free of any adhesive residue before the buyer takes possession of the car.
Adhesives, such as various types of glue, may be applied directly to a form, for example along two opposite sides, just on the corners, or along all sides of the form. The form may then be attached to a surface. Applying adhesive to all sides of the form may reliably secure the form to the surface, but may make removal of the form difficult, for example, resulting in destruction of the form. Applying adhesive only to two opposite sides of the form, or to only the corners of the form, may make the form easier to remove, but may be less reliable at holding the form in place. For example, a form secured to a car window with adhesive on only two sides may become crumpled when the window is rolled down and back up. In either case, the adhesive used to secure the form may leave hard-to-remove residue on the surface.
Another approach may involve the use of adhesives that are not applied directly to the form itself. For example, a form may be printed onto a liner attached to an adhesive label. The form may be printed on the liner so as to leave a border of unprinted space on the liner around the form. This unprinted part of the liner may be removed, for example, through the use of kiss-cutting, exposing the portion of the adhesive label that was behind the now-removed portion of the liner. The form may then be attached to the surface using the exposed adhesive. This approach may hold the form to the surface securely, but may also leave behind hard-to-remove residue. Further, because the form is printed on liner attached to the adhesive label, the non-exposed adhesive is used only to hold the form, and not to attach the form to the surface. The result is wasted materials, as far more adhesive is devoted to holding the form to the adhesive label than to attaching the form to the surface, rendering this approach not cost-effective for any significant quantity of forms.
A third approach may make use of an adhesive label with a liner around the edges, leaving the center open. A form, such as a multi-part form, may be attached to the center of the adhesive label. The liner may then be peeled away from the edges of the label, exposing adhesive that may be used to attach the adhesive label, with the form attached to it, to a surface. The form may be held securely to the surface, but may be hard to remove. Because the form is attached directly to the adhesive label, the portion of the form attached to the adhesive may not be usable once the adhesive label is removed from the surface, meaning that to obtain one usable page, the form will have to have two pages, resulting in wasted materials.